Crispin Glover
Crispin Glover (1964 - ) a.k.a. Crispin Hellion Glover Film Deaths *[[Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984)|''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (Friday the 13th Part IV) (1984)]] [Jimmy Mortimer]: Hit in the face with a meat cleaver by Jason (Ted White) in the kitchen, after Jason pins Crispin's hand to the table with a corkscrew. His body is later shown crucified over a doorway, when Kimberly Beck opens the door. (Thanks to Wen and Robert) *''Teachers (1984)'' [Danny]: Shot in the chest by police while Crispin is holding a gun. (Thanks to Michael) *''At Close Range (1986)'' [Lucas]: Shot in the chest by one of Christopher Walken's men beside an open grave in a field. (Thanks to Robert) *''Wild at Heart (1990)'' [Dell]: Possibly dies (off-screen); it's mentioned that he disappeared without a trace, but his actual fate is unconfirmed. (Thanks to Lew) *''Bartleby'' (2001) [Bartleby]: Dies (off-screen) of starvation and exposure in the street; his body is shown afterwards when David Paymer comes to bring him food and discovers that he's too late. *''Fast Sofa'' (2001) [Jules Langdon]: Killed in a car crash while driving drunk. (Thanks to Lew) *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)'' [The Thin Man]: Stabbed in the chest with his own sword by Justin Theroux on a rooftop; he then falls from the roof as Drew Barrymore looks on helplessly. (The US Unrated DVD includes an extended version of the scene, in which he survives the stabbing and fall, but is then crushed to death by a falling sign by preventing Justin Theroux's character attempt to avoid said falling sign.) (Thanks to Germboygel and Mathew) *''Willard (2003)'' [Willard Stiles]: Although he survives in the finished film, the US DVD includes the original alternate ending in which he is devoured by the rats. (See also Bruce Davison's death in the 1971 version). (Thanks to Lew) *''What Is It? (2005)'' [Dueling Demi-God Auteur, The Young Man's Inner Psyche and Id]: Strangled by Steven C. Stewart on Crispin's throne in a graveyard. (Note: This film is only shown at special screenings as part of Crispin's personal-appearance tours; he currently has no plans to release it on DVD.) *''Simon Says (2006)'' [Simon/Stanley]: Hit in the head with a meat cleaver by Margo Harshman in the woods. *''Beowulf (2007)'' [Grendel]: Fatally injured when Beowulf (voiced by Ray Winstone) ruptures his ear and tears off his arm; he manages to make his way back to the cavern and dies in the arms of his mother (voiced by Angelina Jolie). (Thanks to ND and Tommy) *''The Wizard of Gore (2007)'' [Montag the Magnificent]: Skull crushed when Kip Pardue squeezes Crispin's head with his bare hands. *''9 (2009)'' [6'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul is sucked out of his body by the BRAIN machine. His disembodied soul is shown again later on when 9 (voiced by Elijah Wood) releases it. (''Thanks to Tommy) *''The Bag Man (2014)'' [Ned]: Beaten to death with a shovel by John Cusack; his body is shown again when Rebecca Da Costa sees him in the trunk of John's car. * Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) [Knave of Heart]: Although he doesn't appear in this film, Crispin's character from the previous film's skeleton with a dagger through his chest is seen when Sacha Baron Cohen sits next to it, implying that he was stabbed (off screen) by Helena Bonham Carter in between movies. Noteworthy Connections *Son of Bruce Glover Gallery Grendel.jpg|Crispin Glover in Beowulf 9-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg|Crispin Glover's animated death in 9 Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Category:Death scenes by accident Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Glover, Crispin Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Redheads Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Death scenes by cleaver Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in James Foley Movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Back to the Future cast members Category:Controversial actors Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Death scenes by stabbing in head Category:Motor Mouths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Glen Morgan Movies Category:Animated death scenes Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:People who died in an Alice in Wonderland film Category:American Gods Cast Members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Arthur Hiller Movies Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Death scenes by head chopping Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Death scenes by dagger Category:Death scenes by corkscrew Category:Returned character death scenes